


It's just a two  Player Game

by FriendlyGeekyWriter



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz (Two River Cast) Actor RPF, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: Bisexual Jeremy Heere, Boyfriends, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Gay Michael Mell, Hurt Michael, I'm Sorry, Insecure Michael, M/M, Michael-centric, Post-Squip, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sad Michael
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-17 15:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18101594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyGeekyWriter/pseuds/FriendlyGeekyWriter
Summary: I after the Squip Michael's self esteem is pretty broken, to the point that every time someone compliments him he just star laughing, taking it like a joke, Jeremy is pretty fucked up too: the squip left some scars and he is constantly drowning in guilt for everything that he did when he had the squip, things will get worse since Jeremy has started to feel something more for his player one and an old friend (or maybe an old evil computer) will came back to help him out. There is gonna be Angst for sure, a lot of angst and some fluff to cope... And a lot of Gayness





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so constructive criticism is appreciated...  
> Enjoy!
> 
> _see the end of the chapter for other info_

After the Squip everything became kinda different from before, first thing first, Jeremy Heere was kinda popular, he started hanging out with the "cool guys" and he eventually found out that they weren't that cool, not the cheesy teen movies kind of "cool guy, ". Jake wasn't that chill, after that Rich set his house on fire he became kinda strange towards even the tiniest flame, and he also spent all of his time trying to help out Rich as best as he could. Rich lost a lot of his chill too: the scars left by the fire maked him always uncomfortable, he saw them like a way to remind himself that it was all his fault: the house burning down, the whole school being squipped because he told Jeremy about it... But it was freeing knowing that it was all gone for good, he still drinked a mountain dew red before bed almost every day... It made him feel safe. Chloe and Brooke decided to take a break from the guys and they were usually by their own, eating frozen yogurt, Jenna was her usual self, like Christine, that was mostly at rehearsal practice, that really helped her when she needed to think about anything but "The Play" as she dramatically liked to call it.

Anyway they were actually very good friends to have around, and Jeremy tried to drag Michael in almost everything that the group did together, but his player one was always awkward when they hanged out together, and not his usual kind of awkward, he was nervous, kinda shy, and he always tried to stay on his own, just watching the others talk, listening his music. Like he was letting grow a wall between everyone and him... Between Jeremy and him.

Luckily when they were alone things were better: they played together and they talked about almost everything, it was amazing to have his player one back... But sometimes he felt that wall between them, he knew that Michael forgave him, but he also knew that he hurted his best friend pretty badly, and he couldn't forgive himself for that...he called him a loser... He treated him like shit when he was only trying to help and...

"JEREM-FUCK!!" Jeremy almost fell from the bed when his best friend screamed, waking him from his thought, he watched Michael with a very concerned expression on his face, then he gave a look at the TV where the writing  **GAME OVER**  throned in front of them "Buddy are you okay? You were like, looking in the profundity of nothing... Or maybe you just realized how cool my walls are?" Jeremy let split a laughter, he really missed him "no man, I was just thinking... About life I guess..."

Michael just made a little sad smile, giving him a small punch on the arm, he always reacted like that when he felt that Jeremy was thinking about the squip, he didn't want to talk about it, or think about it... He preferred to leave it in the past. And Jeremy hated to see his best friend making that little sad smile, so he just jumped on Michael, making him fall on the bad and he started tickling him, making him laugh like mad.

Maybe it was that beautiful laugh or maybe it just the intimacy of the moment but he suddenly felt like kissing him, instead of doing that he just get off from Michael's chest and he laid down on his bed, his best friend was still laughing "what the heck was that Jer?!" "tickles I guess..." that made him laugh harder, and when Jeremy turned his head to his best friend he just felt like he was in heaven,and if the need to kiss him that he felt just a few seconds before freaked him out, now he was saying himself that it was just a normal reaction to all the happiness that this boy brought him, and to how much he missed it.


	2. Getting stoned in my basement

That morning when Jeremy woke up he noticed almost immediately that something was wrong: he was in Michael basement, but he really didn't remember if he stayed there for the night, they have stopped doing that after the Squip; then he realized that someone, was snuggling against him, the head of his best friend was on his chest and he was smiling in his sleep, he looked so peaceful and beautiful that he felt again that need of kissing him, but this time he did it, with no hesitation, the kiss was sweet and perfect and when Michael opened his eyes he was smiling at him "too bad you've already lost him" he said, but his voice was strange and metallic, then everything turned black, and Michael disappeared, now he was at the Halloween party, he ran to the bathroom, but he couldn't open the door "get out of my way, loser" he heard, when he suddenly realized that he was in the bathroom , Michael was here, he was crying and shaking, in the middle of a panic attack and he was talking to himself calling himself a loser, a loner, saying that he wished to be dead... And Jeremy hated it, he hated seeing him so...broken, but when he tried to call him his voice didn't came out, and when he tried to run to him something blocked him.

Then he woke up, sweaty and scared in his own lonely room. It was just another nightmare, he had them almost every night, a sudden bip distracted him, followed by another, and another and another...

He took his phone and opened WhatsApp "Player One is typing" He took a look at the messages

Player one: hey dude

Player one: I mcfricking lost

Player one: Angai

Player one: Again*

Player one: Wanna come over and help me out?

Player one: Wait what time is it?

Player one: Oh fuck

Player one: It's like 3am

He laughed and typed an answer

Player two: Yeah and you woke me, you dork... Are you high?

Player one: Nah, i mean maybe, i don't really know, I smoked but not too much, I was kinda waiting for you

Player two: Good, give me five minutes and put on apocalypse of the damned, I'm coming

He didn't even looked at the answer, he took his backpack and throwed some clothes and some books in there, then, he sneaked out of his house, leaving on the table a post it for his father where he wrote "I'm at Michael's".

Five minutes later he was already smoking weed on his player one bed, while they were both trying to finally beat the fucking level nine "you know" Jeremy said passing Michael the joint "you could sleep sometimes, you don't have to stay up till 3 am for playing or smoking" "yeah, I guess that I could" he said, laying down on the bed and putting his head on Jeremy's lap, like it was something natural and not extremely intimate.

On the other hand Jeremy turned red like a tomato in a few seconds. "Are you high Micha?" he asked with a very awkward giggle "Nah, unlike you I can handle my high" "I CAN handle my high" "mhmh...then why are you so red and giggling?"

_Because_ _your head is on my fucking lap Michael Mell and I haven't even masturbate for seeing you this early_

Fortunately he didn't say that.

"JERE? Are you still...Heere?" Michael started laughing at his own incredibly silly joke, making Jeremy laugh with him, then they shared another Joint and that's everything that Jeremy remembered when he woke up the next morning with Michael in his arms and a fucking boner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that the dream part is really strange but I always thought that nightmares can be very messy sometimes
> 
> Also, in the next chapter things are going to take a twist

**Author's Note:**

> Okay the first chapter was short, I was thinking of making kinda short chapters but publishing a lot, so there are gonna be a lot of short chapters!  
> Also this was kinda shitty but it will get better, first chapters scares me...


End file.
